


致我亲爱的，终将消亡的神

by Cunana



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: Hadrian knew Antinous was his god, and his god only.





	致我亲爱的，终将消亡的神

我与他命运的交集就此已经彻底终结。我已无数次检验过那灰暗铺陈在我脚下的未来，不抱任何幻想地透彻地知悉：我们不会再相遇，我无法再触碰和亲吻那个我所熟知的肉体，也不会再遇到任何与他同样的人。即使我将他送入众神之中，用大理石仿冒那熟悉的脸庞和身躯填充我的乡间行宫；他所点燃的星辰将注视和照耀永恒的罗马，雅典，特尔斐，亚历山大亚和其中的人；但他不再在我身边。  
只有他的一小部分，仅有我所了解的那部分，会随着我的生命延续下去。我尽可能妄自尊大地相信那是任何其他人都所无法探知的，因我们的关系而单独向我展示的，极为亲密和重要的一部分。  
我依然记得我二十来岁在莫伊西亚的马其顿尼亚第五军团做军官（Tribune）时，地方执政官Julius Marinus曾在晚宴畅饮时若有所思地谈到：也许我们每杀死一个敌人都会为我们的精神多负担一份灵魂的重量——他将他最亲密的濒死的吐息和挣扎交予你，而那除你之外无人知晓的庄重时刻和其所留存的记忆因此将你的敌人焊接为你生命的一角补丁，从此随你一同成长和衰亡。他的哲学观念并非独一无二，我少年时在狩猎中也曾得出过相似的感悟。凝视身负投枪或是箭矢的濒死猎物，它们面对我手中的短剑所流露出的那或宁静或恼怒的神情，那对即将降临的死亡的机敏领悟，时常让我陷入进入宗教殿堂时才会经历的恍然和触动。当我结束一只猎豹或是野猪的心跳时，在利器和血肉的交融中鸣响的是来自两个远古的，有限生命的对话。而当我抚摸着我所热爱的忠诚坐骑或猎犬的头颅，目睹着生命从那湿润，发亮的眼球中消逝时，令人惊异的同样壮阔而深刻的感情在静默中交融。这样赤裸而坦诚的交流的确曾在我的灵魂中烙下印痕，使我在日后在与过分复杂和狡猾的对手纠缠而精疲力竭时不住渴求那深林或旷野中绝对纯粹的斗争与别无二心的服从。  
但那时，这样对生与死多愁善感的思索依然是被人所不齿的希腊哲学，如我叔父图拉真所指责的那般，是铺张纵欲，荒度岁月所必然产生的可笑附属。一个值得尊重的罗马人的死亡永远只会是一场政治宣传，或是其产物。  
而我也不再打猎。医师认为我的心脏不再能承受那样高强度的运转和高频率的刺激。但早在此之前我便已有觉悟——在利比亚的沙漠中，我已经最后一次挥舞长矛斩杀了我命中注定将击败的恶兽，如阿波罗击杀毒龙派森，赫拉克勒斯铲除恶狮，忒休斯战胜米诺陶诺斯一般，只不过我是为了拯救我心爱的狩猎同伴。尽管我并没有能改变他与我所命中注定的结局。利比亚的胜利所给予我的，对无往不胜的爱情的信念，终究只是被神化的美好期望。待跪在尼罗河岸的淤泥中去抓握他那冰冷的躯体时，我才醒悟沙漠中发生的一切也许只是众神给予我的，对不久后即将发生的悲剧的前瞻。我将血与骨，齿与爪的危难从他的生命中剔除，却在那柔弱无骨，刀枪不入的河水前束手无策。而在那之后，我也不再需要促马疾驰，挥舞投枪去保护他：他不再会身处危难之中了。  
我没有杀死安提诺乌斯。我残留的健全精神阻碍我认同（我与他的死亡）这样草率的联系。我仅能相信最简单和无可辩驳的事实：尼罗河浑浊的水波吞噬了他。他在水面之下停留了过久，直到水填满了他的肺叶，灌入他身体的所有空腔，将空气和生息彻底逐出。  
但他确凿无疑地成为了我生命的一部分，并将随着我继续在这个世上挣扎生存而与我一同活着。因我所掌握的凌驾于这个世界任何生灵之上的权力，他甚至成为了比凡俗生命更伟大的圣洁存在。我将他神化为了罗马至高的神明之一。我使他，一个卑微出身的比西尼亚男孩，克劳迪欧普利斯的安提诺乌斯，从此与奥古斯都，维斯佩申和图拉真，与奥古斯都的妻子利维亚，与我的养母和妹妹并肩存在于罗马的神明之列。雅典人恭敬而热情地将我和忒休斯相提并论，正是与这样出于真挚喜爱的谄媚抬举相似地，我愿意去相信我所爱的人已被那神圣的河水赋予了崭新而崇高的新生。  
我因此羞辱了元老院，越权妄为地忽视了征得他们的同意的必要流程，甚至没有给他们机会投出压倒性的反对票，在远在埃及之时便为那死去的男孩举办了当地的神圣仪式。一座以他命名的新城市将接纳来自帝国各地的新居民，一个以他的名义举办的庆典将不断地在东方和南方延续下去。无论他们如何在背地里嘲弄和咒骂，捶胸顿足，我有时会颇为可笑地这样自鸣得意：安提诺乌斯已经是一个神了。  
恐怕要另集会广场和宫廷中那许多双眈眈注目的眼睛大失所望的是，我尚还未彻底蜕化为一个已被哀痛夺取理智与判断力的老糊涂。我明白我的被爱并非完美无缺，更远非神明。他希腊式悲剧的英年早逝也许已不由分说地将他完美化和神化为传说中使人渴求而不得的美妙青春的化身。然而安提诺乌斯不是我的安东尼斯，海辛瑟斯，或是哈拉斯，无论其他人如何对此评议。他远不仅是悲情化的浪漫和对美的必败追逐，一个终止于绝美年华的永恒男孩。在我的记忆中，至少，他是真实而可触碰的，一个偶有瑕疵然而并不耻于将其向最亲近的人展露的平凡，可爱的生灵。那些仅属于我的，过分鲜活的记忆使得他的离去像是遥远的梦境，而他依然活着。这个我所热爱的年轻人依然像曾经那般陪伴在我左右，填补着那个我身边日益冰冷的空缺，只不过顽皮地躲藏在人类有限视线所不能及的死角。我依然时常能感到他在沉浸睡梦时笨拙滑动的四肢，听到他失去控制从腹腔中涌出的畅快笑声，在恍惚中看见他愁恼时红肿的泪眼，或是牙齿在丰满下唇上留下的苍白印记，以及只有在直面我的注视时那美丽脸庞上展露的炽热情感，和柔顺的恳求。这让我更加珍爱他所遗留给我的记忆。  
但它们如同阳光爱抚下泉水折射的虹光，随着那名为衰老的痛楚长夜的到来而逐渐消散，而宣告死亡来临的猩红睡莲却在水中静悄悄地一朵朵绽开了。  
曾经无法想象的困境已变为寻常，当我回忆我掌心中捧起的脸颊时，所看到的是迷雾笼罩的，变换和朦胧的景象。有时在我掌心浮现的是某个我所过久注视的雕塑的五官，被人工过度美化而显得虚伪和僵硬。梦中的情形更加使人难安。我必须承认和面对随时降临，并终将到来的必然：我的记忆将忤逆我的意志，欺骗我肉体的感知，将我所最珍视的一切遗失。  
与人们乐于相信的流言有所不同，我所倾力给予我这位年轻同伴的钟爱并非仅仅是自我膨胀所产生的占有和征服欲。在对这样纯粹之美的渴求和欣赏之中，体谅着他尚且稚嫩的思想和懵懂的智慧，以及偶尔泄露的孩童脾性，时而让我缅忆起自己的年少时光。而因此所下意识针对这位年轻人的包容，煞费苦心的悉心指引和因此收获的爱戴及所目睹的他的成长，则比任何凯旋的战果更加丰厚，更加甜美。但像几乎所有人暗中确信的那样，历经每日醒转或入梦时分浑噩却警醒的漫长思量，有时我容许自己相信，也许安提诺乌斯的确是为了我而死。那个愚蠢，忠诚的小比西尼亚人相信他献给尼罗河与众神的生命能够换来我的健康和寿命的延长。近来我才逐渐意识到他的确活在我与死亡角力赛跑的咫尺之间，他所存在的时日与我余下的时光紧密相连，然而这超脱肉体的崇高联系却并没有赋予我任何非凡神圣的力量。命运讽刺而残酷的安排偶尔使我发笑，或叫骂出声，或是精疲力竭地怒视着我曾竭力侍奉的神明们。  
终有一天，安提诺乌斯也将随着我的死亡而永远地死去。那个所存活于我记忆中的美妙生命，他诱人的躯体，纯真的天性和忠诚，热烈的爱情，也会随着这具逐渐松弛和衰老的肉体走向消亡。一颗脆弱的病殃殃的心脏，在此刻成为了存放那个男孩灵魂一小部分的最后容器。当它彻底病坏，停止跳动的时分，那客居于此的温柔和亲爱的小灵魂又将去向何方？  
我比任何人愿意相信地那样都更清醒地知道他仅是我一个人的神，正如他活着时只是我一个人的所爱。随着我的死去，帝国中信仰这个年轻神明的教派也必将萎缩和衰亡。我没有子嗣，亲眷也大多已经早我逝去。当我所竭力延续的温度也散去时，我所遗留身后的成百上千的雕塑也许将会是他最后的，冰冷的祭奠。我已经能预瞻当我亲爱的男孩失去那至高权威的保护时，响彻罗马的更加肆无忌惮的咒骂和亵渎。而我早已知道我在面临这样人心设下的绝境陷阱时，和任何双脚沾满泥土的平民一般束手无策。  
值得庆幸的是我将无从知晓这一切，那时我也将加入我所神化的人们中间。我无法想象那会是怎样热闹和拥挤的场面，并时常因为这样的设想而感到忍俊不禁，然而却不敢否认这样必将到来的，乱哄哄的重逢。  
啊，我亲爱的，终将消亡的神。安提诺乌斯。我只希望你不嫌恶这样简陋的安排，陪伴我度过我余下的孤寂岁月，以及在终将到来的死亡的成全下，陪伴我度过我余下的永恒时光。


End file.
